2013-01-13 - Hell Hath No Fury: Miss Young
Arsenal would be much more excited if he was permitted to drive! But the Checkmate agent said no and gave him hell for it too. Geez, just cause he still owed the guy $60 bucks! So when the flying car lands just outside of Xavier's Institute gates, the domino masked man is not as excited sounding as he could be. He doesn't get to have any of the fun, he can't even push the intercom button! Nooooo, that's done by the Checkmate agent. He has the regalia for Checkmate on one shoulder and the S.H.I.E.L.D. symbol on the other. He speaks in the intercom system, saying he requests an interview with the headmaster about the mutant known as Kensington Young. About then, Arsenal has had enough, "I'm going to kick your ass! Give me that intercom!" The Agent looks really unhappy when Arsenal practically crawls over him to give the camera a close up of his face. "Yo! I'm Arsenal of the Titans. I'm investigating a terrorist threat, the kind that involve huge, unhappy explosions. And I'm just calling in to see if we can share some information and see if my case is tied to your missing student. Ignore the inconsiderate ass in the driver's seat. I don't care who I talk to, just as long as they have info." When the intercom call comes in this time, again it's Alex that responds. When asked to speak to the Headmaster, Alex volunteers to entertain the visitors himself once again. The gates open for the two in the car and by the time they drive up to the front door, Alex is standing outside on the step. He takes a look at the Checkmate Agent and then at Arsenal himself. "Flashy costume." He comments, knowing that his own wasn't all that far from being discreet. He steps forwards and offers his hand to both men. "Welcome to the Xavier Institute. My name is Alex Summers, an instructor here. How can we help you?" The Agents opens the door to get out, while Arsenal just launches himself right out the open window, unfolding himself just as his feet are landing. As a result, he is there first, ready to shake hands. His grip is firm, but friendly and he smiles a little bit. "Mostly just some discussion and answering a few questions. Nothing major," though the smile slips when the Agent politely greets Alex, though doesn't share a name. "Anyway, first, I'm sorry about your loss. You got to be going crazy with one of your students going bat shit crazy. I know that's how it was for us when Raven went all 'got to destroy the world'. I'm a former agent of...well, I guess it's a sub-division of S.H.I.E.L.D. now, but I was a hero first and a hero now. I'm not here to hurt Miss Young." He kicks the Agent in the shin before the Agent can speak. He then smiles almost ferally in his false cheerfulness at the Agent, "If you repeat that order, I'll shoot you Carlson." Obviously, Arsenal walks his own path. "Shit Harper," the Agent growls at him. "You deal with this, you throw a wrench in every operation you ever join in," and he stomps back to the flying car to lock himself in. Arsenal actually sticks his tongue out at Carlson's back as he retreats before turning back to Alex with an expression of picture perfect innocence! He learned it from his daughter. Alex Summers looks at the interaction between the two men with a slight expression of confusion. Once the agent leaves, Alex turns his attention back to Roy. "Mr. Harper? Well, I appreciate your sentiment. But we don't believe that Kensington has gone..er..batshit crazy." He motions for him to walk with him as he leads him inside to the front entrance. "We know she was kidnapped. But we think that someone is using her for nefarious purposes. The footage that we have of her shows augments that she didn't have before. Being as I am the one that trained her, I know my student better than most." Alex is younger than Roy, but he speaks as though he has a lot of experience. "Also, she displayed abilities that she didn't have before. She's been compromised..we're sure of that. We just can't find her." "Ya....guess that was revenge for using his surname," and Arsenal winces a bit at that. "They have 'numbers' now or something. Anyway, just Arsenal is fine, seriously." He then eyes Alex, "You mean her trying to blow up Iron Man and kill a bunch of hostages is sane and normal for her?" He is actually starting to sound concerned now! He does follow Alex however. "Oh, that still classifies as batshit crazy if the augments are interfering with her independent through processes, or whatever sounds impressive and scientific there." Arsenal nods at that, pausing on the porch to lean against one of the supportive posts. His arms cross over his chest. "There is a new terrorist organization," he starts out with. "I suspect the leader to be the terrorist known as Cheshire, and her activities were linked to a subway bombing that Miss Young was recorded to be at. Do you know of Miss Young associating with any drop dead sexy Asian lady that has a fetish for knives and poison?" Alex Summers turns to face Arsenal again with a frown. "I'm not sure about any asian ladies. Is she affiliated with a group called the Thunderbolts? I understand that they are a group of batshit crazy psychopaths." He then considers the question a little more seriously. "Kenzie's never mentioned someone named Cheshire. Of course, I know of her myself..that bombing that happend awhile back. But I'm not seeing any similarities between your case and Kensington's situation." "No, Thunderbolts are a heroic team, and isn't it from your home Earth originally?" Arsenal's body language stiffens. "Cheshire a.k.a. Jade Nguyen. Mercenary, assassin, and terrorist. Found guilty of crimes against humanity after literally nuking the capital of Qurac." His mouth presses into a thin line, "Harley Quinn is not exactly a world-level threat like Cheshire is; let alone when she is being monitored and controlled by the government." Alex Summers says, "Harley Quinn? She's the hot chick that used to work for the Joker, right?" Alex's mind wanders a little at the thought of...he shakes his head. "Um..Jade Nguyen. Right. Unless she's into Stark tech, I don't think we're talking about the same bad guy." "She managed to arrange a group of people to steal nuke weapons from Russia, holding the world at ransom for a couple of hours. I would not put anything past her when she gets into one of her 'moods'," which apparently she is in. Arsenal raises a hand to rub at his face, "Miss Young hasn't been acting strange, seeing any unusual people lately, has see?" Alex Summers asks. "Does Slade Wilson count?" He shrugs. "I know she was spending time with him, but you say the Thunderbolts are a hero team. I have a hard time believing that, since my idea of hero seems to be different from the rest of the world, but that's it. And that's only been recently. I'd suggest you give him a shake and find out if he's connected her with other people in the mercenary/assassin business." The expression that comes over Arsenal is one of...blankness. As if he just locked up all his emotions on that one. "I'm not here to place an opinion on a government organization, but you said Slade Wilson?" He hasn't seen him since he came back from the Labyrinth and he has him to thank for his daughter's life. So many things are complicated with Wilson. He then takes a careful, deep breath. "No, Slade wouldn't be tied with Cheshire. He worked undercover along with me to bring down her last organization. Not that he doesn't have a past history with her, but then again, so do I." He leaves the details vague. "I'll keep him in mind, but not someone I want to reflect on old times with right now. It's...complicated. He's complicated." Alex Summers nods. "I gathered that from the few times I've spoken with him." He spreads his hands. "I wish I could be of more help to you. But honestly, I've been trying to find Kenzie for days now and I'm no closer than I was when I first heard about her crime. It's...very frustrating." He pauses a moment to take a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Do you have any more questions, Arsenal?" Arsenal raises a hand to rub the back of his neck. "She gets on the news during one of Cheshire's bombings in a subway, and about a week later shows up with boosted powers and acting out of character. I thought...maybe there was a tie, but if not, maybe whoever Miss Young is working with isn't a terrorist. Or maybe they are." He sighs hard at that. "If I hear anything about her, I'll let you know. I'm going to keep looking into the Cheshire case, and hope I can stop it from escalating /before/ a nuke goes off." He sounds frustrated himself, at apparently running up against a dead end. Alex Summers steps up to Arsenal and places a hand on his shoulder. "I know how frustrating it is to keep looking and never finding what you want. And when you do find it, it wasn't what you thought it was." He pats gently. "I have faith you'll find Cheshire before she has a chance to destroy another city, or whatever it is she's up to this time. You guys are the Titan's right? I've read about you. You'll get it done because you have to. That's all the incentive that you need." Strange he finds himself conforting a stranger, but that's the kind of dude Alex is. With a smile he passes Arsenal a card. "That's my cell number. If you need any help, or if you want to pass any info my way, you can reach me with that."